World's Disaster and Guardian of Gaia
by IsekaIBoi
Summary: An Anti social Otaku with Humankind hatred is transported in various muti verse and has a lot of Trial and Error. He got a Psychic ability whose a thousand times more powerful than the One punch man Tatsumaki herself. what type of Miracles and Catastrophes would happen on the worlds...? Mulverse by the way... I don't own the pic or Anime
1. Chapter 1

* * *

In the dark void, A white silhouette that resembles a human is talking in front of him which is a giant ball of light.

The white silhouette sigh and said.

??? : _Sigh _So let me get this straight... you want too give a wish too a Random individual, but you pick a mentally unstable Otaku with a great hatred of ALL mankind who could possibly destroy all of them just because your... what...? Bored...?

R.O.B : Your not mentally unstable anymore in this void because I've already fixed it, and just because you got tortured too death by your parents and hatred of humanity because of their technology, which poisoning the earth itself, is noyt that much really... the concept of right and wrong is just made up by humanity, theres no such things like heaven or hell, just never ending Darkness... unless your brain is still not much your still capable of dreaming... and hey... I've destroyed Universe itself couple of times before, and yep, im bored.

The white silhouette would give him a blank look if he have features but he just stand still and finally said.

??? : How much?

R.O.B : The wish? , 4 , the Universe varies and depends on your powers, and free avatar making, and no, you can't wish for being an Immortal or God.

??? : ...Didn't anyone told you that 4 is badluck...?, Why not 3 or 5...?

The Divine voice Ignored him and said.

R.O.B : well?

Remembering the Ancient Video from 2019 a website called Death battle in the episode of Tatsumaki vs Mob, he was really surprised at the outcome but think carefully if he can get that kind of psychic powers.

??? : I... I want Tatsumaki's Powers from OPM, only Its a hundred- no... A Thousand more Potent and Juice ( Kinda like MP ).

R.O.B : Hoo~?, Why not Saitama...?

??? : He's Overrated, and I don't like Close confrontation/Close fights... Im more of a Range Type but I learn a few Taekwondo and I think its enough... Besides, who said that I'll be A good guy...?

R.O.B : A villain...?

??? : That depends on the situation but I _will_ Rip anyones Flesh if they got in my way, Oh, and I want my eye change whenever I active my psychic, Make it... **_Edgy..._**

R.O.B : Okay...?, then what's your 2nd, third and fourth...?

??? : Personal Dimension that has Infinite space and I can store Items Inside it and I can ue the Items as a projectiles weaponry in the real world and I can use it as a Training room ... oh and I can remember anything I store inside... ,Perfect Time travel skill with no limits, and Saitama's No Limit power.

R.O.B : Okay... and Done.

??? : ...Wait, really...? ( Wait... why am I even asking a question in my dream...? )

His vision is filled with a character creation but everything is... Anime-ish, like it's created by a Pro Bishounen animator.

The White silhouette just played along and created a Male type with a height of 6"4 with a Lean but Trained body and has solid muscles but soft and delicate too touch.

A Light Green hair with the same hairstyle on Fate series gilgamesh in his teens and a Black coloured eye.

It has sharp features can rival if not surpassed any model anime.

He put an 8 pack abs and he put a longer... **_Asset _**below him that can make the females shout in defeat.

oh and he has albino skin btw... a healthy Vanilla Boy.

R.O.B : Hmm... nice body, now... what do you name your new Body/Avatar...?

He rolled his imaginary Eyes and said.

??? : Tatsumaki... yeah... I'll call this boy Tatsumaki.

R.O.B : Oh yeah... I'll make you Semi immortal so you wont die on Normal means like Common weapons, Age and Sickness... Hehehehe... ( I choosen a perfect Subject for my research )

Tatsumaki : Before that... what's the catch...? everything here is no dream and no way in hell a hallucination since I've test everything I can and its impossible too create a perfect 5 senses with memories intact with our current technology in 2119... maybe a hidden tech...? or is this really real... spill it _god_... what's the catch...?

The voice didn't respond and his vision blurs and the Dark void change into a white ceiling.

Tatsumaki : **_GASP_**... **_Coughs coughs..._**

A handsome teenager woke up and rise from his white ground and stare at the endless white ceiling and surroundings.

Tatsumaki : This is... wait... my voice!?

His voice is very elegant like from a noble family and it soothes perfectly that can strike any girls hearts.

he also stare at his healthy white hands and fingers...

its wierd too see or feel an Anime hand and he wave his arms frantically before accepting his new amazing Reality.

he focus a bit and close his eyes and opened them.

and just like that... his surroundings change into Grassy plains with huge mountains afar and the sun shines brightly above the blue sky.

he grinned before raising his hand.

His hands Glowed Green and felt something new... like moving a new type of Energy... not Red Blood Cells nor WBC from _His _Veins... He can feel the enery radiating and the Bodg of Blue silhouette of the mountain afar was Glowing ethereal Gree before it lifts up without a problem... infact... too him... its like weighing a Feather... albeit, a Wierd sensation but he can fixed this by training.

With his new powers... Its _has_ so many possibilities... _so _many uses, _so_ many...

and that's it... his stoic mask broke a maniac smile and his Ethereal green pupils ( from his powers ) shrinks into pin point size...

Tatsumaki : Hehehehehe... keekekekeke...

He arch his back and open up his arms and Laughed like an Insane man ( Sfx: Light yagami's hollow laugh )

Tatsumaki : Gahahahahahahahahah**... **hah**ahahahahahaa.. hahahahaha... hahahahahahah~...**

**_His _**surroundings crack like a spider webs and Boulders and rocks Floats along the grassy dirt and Stones...

He then flew breaking the Sound barrier along with the Ground with a loud cracking noise etcetera etcetera...

he then wave his arms in a fluid manner before forming a prayer formation.

The Mountain from afar Split in half before it spread apart and turned its back before slamming.

* * *

**_BAAAAANG!!!!_**

* * *

A Shock force has been created due to the force of the slammed mountain before it molded in a "O" Shape.

His laugh died down but the smile did not.

Tatsumaki : This is gonna be... _Interesting_...

* * *

So... what Universe or anime is his first world.


	2. Chapter 2

7 years latter

After 7 years of practicing his godly psychic power, He was confident that no one can beat him, Even if he hadn't faced any enemies he still became arrogant due too his powers and he believed that he is above all.

In the lush forest near the crystal lake, a handsome green-head albino was sitting and humming his song.

his body is glowing while he wears a Black Full body spandex covered by an Open Neon green jacket and green camo-pants.

his hairs were flowing like an elegant water as he held a prideful smirk and opened his right eye.

his right eye shows a flower like black patern inside the pupils as it glow a little green.

This was the day he finished training as he finished his last skill which is he stole from the anime series called N*ruto and its called Planetary Devastation.

He then rise above the ground and floats 6 Centimetres between it and said Arrogantly.

Tatsumaki : Gahahahaha, Let's see whats the real world shall we...?

He began talking too himself due the lack of lifeforms in his Personal Dimension, but the loneliness caught up with him.

Although he refer himself a Silent type before, He just can't stay sane from the lonely place and began too talk to himself to ease his feelings... and it surprisingly worked.

Tatsumaki : Hmm... That god said that the universe or planet I've supposed too stay is inhabiting a large amount of strong bastards... kukuku... but I'm far stronger than them right ?

He ask his reflection on the clear water before he cut his Narcissist persona and said.

Tatsumaki : ...Tsk, My my... seems like my condition is getting worst... kukuku let's cut too the chase and get out of this place... hey, that rhythm...

He cut himself and start focusing and an ordinary wooden door materialised in front of him and he raised an eye brow.

As he opened it it reveals a modern world and he stepped out.

He checked his surroundings and has alot of peoples in 2015ish clothing walking in the road.

This is really not much a surprise as he himself is a country buster and can likely squash everything in sight.

but it did Startled him a bit.

and the normalish of the past ( too him ) didn't seemed intimidating... he imagined a fantasy like world but it turned out too be a Dull and Boring world.

he then looked back and the door where he came from only reveals a Toilet.

Tatsumaki :( Thats... oddly convenient... )

He then walked around minding his own business.

While some teens eyeing up on his exposed abs albeit covered by a black spandex but it only made him more Sexy and Hot.

And He enjoyed this attention.

While he do hate humans...

he is not a mindless brute and the reason earth was destroyed is because of world war 5.

seriously... who the F would Spam nukes, Electro magenetic missile along with anti matter bomb like a mere toddler.

not too mention, the reason is because of Racism, Civil war and Slavery.

He was even tortured for Gaia's Sake.

So right now he needs too know what year today is...

and Learn this place cultures.

He then began too ask in the language he knew... ( Author: English )

he then taps a random girl and she turned around and the average girl in glasses Began too blush.

He then said.

Tatsumaki : Excuse me but do you know where's the Library...?

his soothing voice stunned the girl and her friends beside her and began too stutter.

Average Girl : N-Nani...? A-Anu...

She then gave a low bow and said in an apologetic voice.

Average Girl : Sumimasen...

She then walks in a haste matter as her face is heating up.

Tatsumaki then left unnoticed and on a dilemma.

Tatsumaki : ( Jeez... language barrier huh... at least im in jappan... )

He then stoo walking as he smack his palm on his face as he didn't realise that theres Literally Dozens of Kanji signs display almost everywhere.

He then walk and try too find a place where theres a lot of books.

* * *

In the snowy plains...

a girl in 4'6 height was floating above the air with her flowing black fabric dress and stare down at the burning skeletal corpes of the so called lizard king with anoyed facial Expression.

she then heard the machine of Vertibird and let out an irritate 'Hump' sound.

while she had her hands crossed her chest.

she then thought.

??? : ( How easy... nothing is exciting... Bah, That anoying HQ is calling due too some weak moster!!!... but at least I got fun )

She was about too but she suddenly sense a strong power... specifically a large _Psychic _ energy radiates.

She turn her head and close too City Z.

She suddenly felt deep on her heart a sudden emotion.

Anger and Fear.

Because she believe that ever since she became a rank 2 hero with an alias of terrible Tornado...

she is the strongest of all second too blast, and her pride of being the strongest esper has been crushed and she snarled.

she was about too head where it came from but her body won't obey as Fight or Flight ( pun intended ) system is on her mind.

she didn't know where did this _new_ esper has came from nor how long he or she's been hiding her/his psychic energy.

but she... Tatsumaki won't let this slip and _she_ will find this person.

* * *

Tatsumaki Himself finally found a library but he just can't believe that he must start from the bottom, learning alphabetical words English - Japanese.

And gape his mouth that he have a Heavy stack of different books.

**_26_** thick books...

He just turn his head on the ceiling and released a Middle finger on it.

* * *

**Author : I just realized that Opm Tatsumaki and Mc Tatsumaki has the same name...**


End file.
